


The Anxiety of Waiting

by QueenieLacy



Series: An Unpredictable Curiosity [10]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gemma Teasing Chibs, Group Therapy, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Multiple Orgasms, Questioning, Sleepy Cuddles, Support Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Gemma wants to know more about Chibs' boy and Juice has a hard decision to make
Relationships: Juice Ortiz/Chibs Telford
Series: An Unpredictable Curiosity [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1035444
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	The Anxiety of Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of update. I just hadn't been feeling it lately. Hopefully I can keep this level of inspiration for while.

“Oh, papi.” 

Juice moaned, his arms going to wrap around Chibs’ torso as the older man slid deeper inside of him. He let out another strangled moan and his nails dug into Chibs’ back as his right leg shook from the pleasure he was experiencing. It felt like they’d been fucking non-stop since last night. Juice knew that wasn’t true because he was woken up by Chibs’ mouth sucking at his collarbone this morning, but his hole felt as if it had been thoroughly stretched out and fucked by his lover. 

“Yur shakin’.” Chibs whispered in Juice’s ear. He felt Juice’s legs shake around him as he slowly thrust in and out of his dancer. He had nowhere to be and he wanted to savor the feeling of Juice’s tightness wrapped his cock, so he kept his stroke slow instead of his normally rough pace and Juice seemed to be enjoying himself.

“Mm, fuck. You’re right on my spot.” Juice moaned out as Chibs raised his head to look at Juice. “Givin’ me prostate orgasms, holy fuck!” Juice’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and his nails dug into Chibs’ back again. His body tensed for a second before going lax against the mattress, breathing heavily. “You’re fuckin’ me so good.” Juice said breathlessly.

“Yeah.” Chibs leaned down to kiss Juice. The younger man nodded.

“I love your cock.” Juice moaned. “Feels perfect inside me.” 

“You feel perfect around me.” Chibs mumbled against Juice’s lips. “You were made for me.” He moved his hips a bit fast and watched Juice’s jaw fall and his lips make a large ‘O’ as Chibs hit his prostate some more. 

“Shit, I’m gonna cum again.” Juice warned.

“Come on, I wanna feel it.” Chibs urged. Juice reached up to grab at Chibs’ shoulders, squeezing them as he felt the orgasm build up in his body. He was so close to cumming again, but the door to Chibs room opened and the door loudly hit the wall behind it. The noise made Juice jump and Chibs stopped mid-thrust. 

“Hey Chibs, Gem-Oh, my God!” Half-Sack yelped when he looked up from his phone and saw a naked Chibs on the bed with his guy, he couldn’t remember his name at the moment. He couldn’t even remember if they officially met last night. They weren’t covered by anything so he could clearly see that Chibs was balls deep inside of his lover and the scratches on Chibs’ back were a clue that the older man was good at his job. “I’m so sorry! I’m-.”

“Half-Sack, close the door.” Chibs growled out, looking at the young man over his shoulder. 

“Oh, you’re Mr. One-Ball!” Juice exclaimed as he peaked his head out from behind Chibs’ body. The older man was pretty much covering his upper body, so he couldn’t see Half-Sack until he moved.

“Uh, yeah...Half-Sack is the nickname.” Half-Sack answered, looking away and attempting not to look at the two men. 

“Half-Sack!” Chibs yelled and the younger man jumped. 

“Right, bye.” Half-Sack quickly said before slamming the door close.

Chibs turned his head to look at Juice. The two burst into laughter at the short interaction. “You should lock the door.” Juice said between laughter and Chibs just nodded because he couldn’t speak due to his laughter. 

“Did I mention?” Juice started between laughing. “That I love this place.”

* * *

Alex woke up before Happy. He took in his surroundings and quickly remembered why he was in a strange bed with his biker. They hadn’t meant to sleep here for the rest of the night. Happy wanted to get a few hours to sleep off most of the alcohol before talking Alex home. Now, he was waking up next to the man.

The two were cuddled up next to one another. Their legs were intertwined and their arms were wrapped around each other. It was the best sleep Alex had in a long time. It was the first time in awhile he felt completely safe and relaxed. He fell into a deep sleep instead of the light naps that he had grown accustomed to. Alex shifted in the bed, moving to stretch his limbs. He smiled when he felt Happy’s fingers grip the back of his shirt. “I wasn’t getting out of bed.” Alex explained.

“I wouldn’t have let you.” Happy grumbled out, eyes cracked open to look at his bed mate. 

Alex shifted as he moved closer, pressed against Happy’s chest. “You’re really hot.” 

Happy deadpanned. “I’ve always been known for my looks.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “I mean your body temperature is high and I like it. It’s comforting because I’m always cold.”

“We complete each other.” Happy deadpanned and Alex let out a laugh.

“What time is it? I have a shift at the hospital today.” Alex looked around the room to find a clock.

“Too damn early.” Happy spoke but a second later heard muffled moaning through the wall. “Maybe not that early.”

Alex shook his head before sitting up. “I’m going to need to leave soon.”

“Alright, I’ll take you home.”

The young couple rose from the bed and slipped on their shoes. Happy led Alex to a bathroom so he could freshen up before leaving. Happy and Alex started to leave when he was stopped by Half-Sack. He was told about a meeting with Jax and a few others. “I’ll be right back.” Happy told Alex before leaving his lover at the bar. Alex took a seat and watched television while he waited.

Juice rounded the corner and moved into the bar area, surprised he could walk straight after the sex he just had with Chibs. He saw Alex sitting at the bar and went over to the nurse. “Good Morning.”

“Good Morning.” Alex replied with a smile. “It’s good to see you again.”

“You too.” Juice spoke. “So, Happy?” He questioned and Alex laughed. “I wouldn’t have thought he’d be your type.”

“I wouldn’t have thought you’d be with a biker.” Alex retorted. “I thought you’d stay away from that kind of thing.” He added and Juice chuckled.

“I’m the uneducated fuck-up. I always make the same mistake.” Juice smiled. He said it in a joking self-deprecating way, but it was partly true and partly a lie. “But you’re the college educated person. You learned from your mistakes.”

Alex shrugged. “I’ve learned to be honest and open...and hope for the best.” Alex lowered his voice even though they were the only ones in the room. “I figure your guy doesn’t know about your past but I think you should tell him, especially if this is turning into a long term thing.”

Juice shrugged. He knew Alex was right, honesty is the best policy, but Juice also didn’t know if this was going to be a long term thing. “I don’t know. I may be gone in a few months.”

“Aren’t you tired of running?” Alex questioned but Juice didn’t get the chance to answer. Happy walked over to the duo and asked if Alex was ready.

“Yeah, I’ll see you later Juice.” Alex slid off the bar stool and followed Happy out of the club house. Juice watched the couple disappear outside before turning away from the door. Alex had a point. He always did and Juice hated him for being so rational and reasonable. 

“There you are.” Juice turned around to see Chibs standing next to Gemma. They walked over to him and Gemma through her arm around Juice. “Let’s go. Your man is buying breakfast.”

“Are you, now?” Juice teased as Chibs grabbed his hand.

“I was volunteered.” Chibs explained and led Juice outside, following Gemma to her car. “We’re trapped in her web.”

“Luckily, I’m not afraid of spiders.” Juice winked at Chibs before following Gemma to the car that they would learn is actually Nero’s. 

It was a short drive to Gemma’s favorite breakfast place, so the awkward car ride quickly ended. Gemma was mostly quiet, directing most of her comments to Chibs. This made the older man uneasy because this wasn’t Gemma’s personality. Where was the loud, nosy, bossy Gemma he’d grown to love?

The ride was uneventful and the trio made it safely to the diner, hurrying inside and grabbing a table. About fifteen minutes later, the trio had their breakfast in front of them and they slightly dug into their food. 

“So, you’re one of Venus’s boys?” Gemma finally asked her first question to Juice. Juice nodded, his mouth full of food. “How’d you convince this old man to take you for a ride?”

There was the Gemma that Chibs knew. 

Juice swallowed his food before answering. “It didn’t take that much convincing.” Juice winked. 

Gemma turned to Chibs. “It was his ass, wasn’t it?”

“Goddamnit, woman.” Chibs breathed out.

“What? He has a nice ass.” Gemma responded.

“Thanks.” Juice smiled before taking a bite of his waffles. 

“You know about the wife and kid?” Gemma asked Juice and he nodded in response. “And you know this old man doesn’t have a lot of money. He won’t be your gravy train if that’s what you’re looking for.”

“Excuse you, ma’am.” Chibs started, clearly offended. “You don’t know what’s in me bank account.”

“I know you ain’t a millionaire.” Gemma retorted. 

“I’m from the New York City projects.” Juice explained. “The fact that Chibs owns a home and isn’t on food stamps is impressive to me.” He added and it made Gemma break out the smallest of smiles. 

“New York? Why come all the way out here?” Gemma asked.

Juice shrugged. “This wasn’t really the goal. I never set out to be here, but my parents weren’t real parents. I knew I’d be better off on my own and I just wanted to leave it all behind. California...just...happened.” Juice struggled to explain the story without spilling too much. He hadn’t even told Chibs, so he definitely couldn’t spill his guts to a woman he just met. 

Gemma nodded. “Looks like you made it to the right place at the right time.” She looked over the young man sitting across for her. Underneath the happy exterior there was a hurt that hadn’t been dealt with. Victims could spot other victims. Gemma just didn’t know what he was a victim of. “On the outside, Chibs looks rough but...he’s like one of them good English knights you see in movies.”

“I ain’t English.” Chibs reminded her.

“Close enough.” Gemma teased before turning back to Juice. “He’s really protective, he’ll take care of you. You’re safe with him.” Gemma nodded and Juice nodded back, a silent moment passed between them that spoke a thousand words. 

Gemma quickly broke eye contact with Juice before Chibs could say anything. She grabbed her cup and took a sip of her drink before asking another question. “So, does his dick still work?”

“Are you serious?” Chibs exclaimed. 

“Better than you would think.” Juice answered and Gemma raised her eyebrow. “He can go for a while.”

Gemma scoffed. “He’s probably taking them blue pills when you leave the room.”

“You can’t talk to Juice anymore.” Chibs said but he was ignored. 

“Did he tell you about the time I walked in on him kissing some guy?” Gemma asked.

“No, tell me.” Juice requested despite the groan he heard from Chibs.

“We went on a run to some shithole in Canada.” Gemma started. “We were partying in the clubhouse and went to look for the restroom. I tried to ask but everybody was drunk so I just started opening up doors. I open one door and see a drunk Chibs kissing some guy. He was completely wasted and it was more like the guy was kissing him.” She explained and Juice started to chuckle. 

“And you never told anyone in the club?” Juice asked after his laughter died.

Gemma shook her head. “Nah. To be fair, that guy had long hair and had a slim build. I thought maybe Chibs thought it was a girl. He was really wasted after all.” Gemma explained.

“She has teased me about it for the last 20 or so years.” Chibs added, smiling at Gemma. 

“You really are like a sister to him.” Juice smiled, looking back and forth between the two. 

“You told him I was like a sister?” Gemma questioned. “I didn’t know you loved me that much.”

“My love for you grows less and less with every word you say to Juice.” Chibs explained. Gemma gave Chibs a smirk before turning back to Juice.

“Did he tell you about the time he ran away from the cops completely naked?” Gemma asked and Chibs gasped. 

“No! Don’t tell him about that!”

Juice shook his head. “Tell me about Chibs’ naked butt!”

* * *

Alex straightened out a chair in the group room at the hospital. Looking around, all of the chairs were positioned to form a circle. Coffee and tea were made, snacks were put out, all he had to do was place the doctor’s packets on the chairs. Alex walked over to the table against the wall and grabbed the packets. He walked back over to the chairs and started to place one packet on each chair. A few silent moments passed before the door to the room opened. 

Alec smiled when he saw the man enter the room. “You’re a few minutes early.”

Juice shrugged as he crossed the room. “If you’re on time, you’re late.” He answered. 

“I’m glad you decided to come tonight.” 

Juice nodded. “Yeah, well...I’ve had an interesting day. It made me think about a lot of things.”

Alex nodded. “I’ve had a few of those days recently. They’re good, but they also suck. It forces you to admit things and then do the work to fix them. Fortunately, you have a support system to help you deal.”

Before Juice could respond, a number of people started to stream into the room. He went to grab a seat while Alex finished passing out the packets. A few moments passed before the group official started. 

“Would anyone like to start tonight?” Alex asked and was met with silents. “I’ll start then.” Alex said as he sat down onto a chair. “For the new people joining us, I’m Alejandro but you can call me Alex. I’m a nurse at this hospital and I’m a survivor of domestic violence.” He said and then let a smile form on his face. “I’ve gone out with a guy a few times and...I’m worried this is too good to be true. I’m constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop even when we’re not together…

Juice nodded along as Alex described exactly what he was feeling. The feeling of being constantly on edge and anticipating. It kept his stomach in knots and his mouth dry. 

When would the other shoe drop?

**Author's Note:**

> queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
